


WAKE ME UP INSIDE-art

by Anonymous



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Dicks, M/M, Other, artwork, eulogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the stroy was sort of shit, but I am artiste. I made art for what the story should have been about, dragon fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WAKE ME UP INSIDE-art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WAKE ME UP INSIDE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218467) by Anonymous. 



[ ](http://imgur.com/nwPCBVJ)

This was so hard. So, sooooo, so hard. I fucking laboured over the colour choices. Fic needed all the help it could get. Not even had porn, what kind of fic this that? No kind.

[ ](http://imgur.com/oPE1gxq)

D'oh likes it. And his dragon is green because there aren't any fucking black dragons in Pern. I made conssession. He is greeny-black. THat is all you get, because I have to strive for AUTHENTICITY, gooddamnit. This is the bestiality part, because I know he's a dragon fucker, and that Heero likes sloppy animal seconds. This is so important.

 

  
This is Anna. She died in April of 2011. BEST DOG. Bestiality tag has nothing to do with her, I'm just trying to class rando author's fic up with some pictures of my dog. She liked hunting gophers and chasing floor hockey balls. Her favorite food was ice cubes and her favorite word was Gopher. gopher a walk, hunt a gopher, wanna gopher a ride in the car...Anna loved it all. She was so smart and terrifically sweet, and just the best dog in the whole world. I believe in dog heaven for her. It makes the atheism a little sketchy, but w/e. My girl's chasing gophers in a big open field.

  
THE FIC should have a TREE AS MAIN CHARACTER.

Hugs and Kisses, Author Mine. 

Hopefully you learn too write soon. I'd send you a how-to book, but it's probably a bit beyond you.


End file.
